


You’re Brave, Oh, So Very Brave

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: It’s the middle of the night and Virgil hears coughing. He should go back to bed, ignore it, and yet-





	You’re Brave, Oh, So Very Brave

Virgil wakes up to the sound of coughing and his first instinct is to bury his head under his pillows and go back to sleep but then the coughing becomes more insistent and desperate and… Virgil’s certain he hears sobs in there somewhere, so he’s out of bed without another moment of hesitation. The lights are dim and looming and the coughing grows even louder which makes Virgil’s anxiety go through the roof. Still yet, he draws his hoodie closer to his body and slowly opens the door revealing the halls looking darker and longer than before. Immediately he knows who’s at work.

Illusions; tricks of light and perception meant to deceive a person. It couldn’t be anyone else and Virgil wants to roll his eyes at the obviousness, most of his fear fading. Deceit, for all his tricks, is as easy to spot as Roman in a silent room.

Virgil marches down the hall and follows the sound of coughing until he reaches the living room in the mindscape. Deceit grins maliciously, standing over Roman who kneels on one knee at his feet. Deceit scowls.

“Come now, Roman. You’re so _brave_ , are you not? Defeat me once and for all, I promise you _won’t_ fall short.”

Virgil scowls as Roman draws his sword once again, positioning it, as if preparing to swing it at Deceit. The lack of Roman’s usual confidence is enough to wedge Virgil’s heart in his throat and fill his mouth with glue. Roman lunges and Deceit laughs, easily shoving him in the chest and Roman falls to the ground. He looks thoroughly exhausted.

“Oh, it’s not like we’ve been at this for hours, Roman. I’m totally not getting unbearably bored.” Deceit fake-yawns, stupid yellow gloves pressing against his opened mouth. “Why can’t you protect your fellow sides like you’re supposed to?”

Virgil grits his teeth and marches into the room. Roman doesn’t even acknowledge him. Deceit meets his eyes and scowls. “Oh, Virgil! I’m so thrilled to see you.”

“I’m sure you are,” he replies dryly. Roman finally looks up, cheeks flushing in what Virgil assumes is embarrassment. That makes him all the angrier.

“Want to watch Roman’s epic failures with me? I’m sure he’d love you to see!”

Roman’s eyes trail to the ground as he begins coughing, each breath sounding like a whistle. Virgil’s blood feels as if its boiling. “The hell have you done to him?”

“Oh, come now. He’s only done this all to himself.”

“Please. I know you only lie.” Virgil crosses his arms. “You’re not winning a reaction from me or Roman. Just go back to where you belong, all right?”

Deceit looks murderous but manages a tight smile that looks terrifying. Virgil’s heart skips a beat but he remains silent, keeping his glare set on Deceit.

“Fine. I won’t be back.” Deceit sinks out and Virgil waits ten seconds, still scowling at the empty space, before he kneels down and reaches for Roman.

“Help me out here, Princey,” he says lightly as he struggles to lift his friend up. Roman just groans and tries to hide his face away once again. “You and your stupid pride,” Virgil grumbles. He sinks out into Roman’s room and stumbles over to the prince’s bed. His knees collapse and he picks up Roman’s legs and tosses them onto the bed, taking in deep breaths.

“What’d he do to you?” Virgil asks. Roman doesn’t respond. “I know it’s a blow to your inflated ego but just tell me so I can help.”

Roman turns so he is laying on his back, letting out a few coughs then closing his eyes. “I think he might have bruised my ribs,” Roman says quietly. “Or broke them. He hit me quite a lot.”

Virgil pulls himself up on the bed and crouches on his knees over Roman and begins undoing the buttons to his white coat which now looks a dingier brown rather than white. Roman keeps his eyes closed, chest rising and falling shakily. Upon undoing the last button, Virgil shifts the coat off Roman and examines his ribs which look slightly red and there are a few gashes in the skin.

“Lemme know if this hurts,” Virgil says quietly, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. He rests his hands on the cool and soft skin of Roman’s chest and gently as he can, he presses. Roman lets out a sharp breath but says nothing.

“I said to tell me if it hurts,” he snaps then immediately regrets his tone.

Roman squeezes his eyes even more tightly shut and Virgil watches a few tears slip between his eyelids, gracing the sides of his face as they fall. “It doesn’t hurt too bad.”

“Okay,” Virgil says. “We can ask Logan to look at them… in the morning. He’s a nerd, he’ll know.”

Roman nods and opens his eyes, which are red and inflamed. A pang goes through Virgil’s chest and he focuses on conjuring a bottle of alcohol and cotton pads. He pours the liquid over the pad and gently runs it over the various cuts.

“Why did he do this?” Virgil asks quietly.

“He said if anyone could defeat him, I could. He called me brave.” Roman swallows. “Deceit lies.”

“Even liars accidentally tell the truth sometimes,” Virgil says. “You are very brave, Roman.”

“I shouldn’t have believed him.”

“You can’t be blamed for being trusting.” Virgil tosses the dirty cotton pads into Roman’s little trashcan by his bed. “Tired?”

Roman nods. “I’m sorry for waking you. I know that… you value your sleep.”

“Please. Sleep is for the week,” Virgil jokes. He sighs and makes no move to leave the room. Roman doesn’t move either.

“What makes me brave?” Roman asks.

Virgil already hates the question because he’s not equipped for this… comforting bullshit. But he still takes a deep breath and tries. “Bravery and stupidity are two blurry lines, as Logan says often. So if you’re constantly dancing on those lines, you’re bound to hit the bravery side every once in a while.”

Roman snorts. “Thanks, I guess?”

“Don’t mention it.” Roman closes his eyes and after hesitating for a second, Virgil lays beside him and carefully tucks Roman’s arm against his chest, wrapping his arms around it.

“What’re you doing, Doom ‘n Gloom?”

“Making sure you don’t go off after Deceit while I sleep,” Virgil mumbles.

“But-”

“Just shut up and get some rest, Princey.”

Roman huffs but falls quiet. It’s so quiet and warm in Roman’s room, Virgil finds himself being lulled into a half-asleep state. In the quiet, Roman’s voice comes out small. Almost soft.

“Thank you, Virgil.”

Virgil just pulls himself closer to Roman and hopes that the mushy “you’re welcome” stuff is just an understood thing at this point.


End file.
